Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/Haidyn's Birthday Party
The player must complete scenario mode, as well as the video costs $1.5M. In the Nintendo 3DS Version, the player must also invest 10 play coins. Transcript [Haidyn is having a Disney Princess themed birthday party] party guests are dressed up as their favorite Disney Princess and Nicole is dressed up as Snow White is dressed up as Ariel, Orla is dressed up as Princess Jasmine, Skyla is dressed up as Belle, and Kayla is dressed up as Cinderella lights fire to all of Haidyn's birthday presents Guest: "Do you smell something?" Guest#2: "Hey, I smell smoke!" Haidyn: "Oh, my god! My presents!" is long gone with her friends, Wendy, Lisa, and Amanda at the park Nicole: (from five blocks down, ripping out of her Snow White costume) "ORLA JASMINE!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" guest's parent gets out a fire extinguisher and extinguishes the fire Haidyn: "My presents are ruined!" bawls Skyla: "Don't cry, Haidyn. Kayla and I still have birthday presents left for you." Kayla: "We'll be right back." and Skyla go into the house to get their presents and bring them to Haidyn Skyla: "Here you go, Haidyn." Kayla: "I hope you like them." opens up her present and reveals a Boots the Monkey doll Haidyn: "Oh, thank you guys. You're the best! I love my new gift!" hugs Kayla and Skyla Skyla: "And we still have the princess castle birthday cake, the piñata, the crafts, the games, the treats, the favors, the balloons, the lemonade, the fruit punch, the hot dogs, angel hair, the slide, the cotton candy, the spin art, the tiaras, the magician, the tutus, the wands, the music, the ponies, the carousel, the face painting, and the jumper." Kayla: "Don't worry. I'm sure nothing else is going to spoil the rest of your party." Skyla: "Soon the Disney Princesses, including Ariel, are going to be here, and so will Cinderella's fairy godmother." is on her cell phone, angry Nicole: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CAKE IS GONE? I ORDERED IT LAST WEEK!" Caller: (talks gibberish) Nicole: "Are you serious?!? THE FACE PAINTING, THE MAGICIAN AND JUMPING CASTLE HAVE BEEN CANCELLED TOO?" Caller: (talks gibberish) Nicole: "WHAT?! Are you kidding me?! But I booked the ponies and everything else in advance!!" Caller: (talk gibberish) Nicole: "All right. Bye!" hangs up her cell phone Skyla: "What's wrong, Mummy?" Nicole: "Girls, I'm afraid I have bad news. The cake is gone, and there won't be any face painting, magic show, or Jumping Castle." Haidyn: "What? Why?" Kayla: "What happened?" Nicole: "I don't know..." begins to look sad Skyla: "Oh, cheer up, Haidyn. The Disney princesses will be here soon, I'm sure about that, and we still have the cupcakes, tea cakes, cucumber sandwiches, the flower fruit kabobs, the cake pops, brownies, the piñata, and everything else. Just try to enjoy the party." Haidyn: "You're right. I'll think on the good things." Nicole: "We'll even watch a Disney Princess movie on the giant screen I booked. How about that?" Haidyn: "I'd love that!" [A guest's parent shows up and presents a Disney Princess cake with the words, Happy Birthday Haidyn on it] Guest's parent: "It even has Haidyn's favorite kind of frosting." Nicole: "Thanks. You're a lifesaver." Guest's parent: "I'm just glad I foiled Orla's plan." Nicole: "Okay, everybody! It's time to sing Happy Birthday!" Nicole, Skyla, Kayla, and guests: "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Haidyn, Happy Birthday to you..." Nicole: "Make a wish!" blows out the candles clap and cheer Nicole: "Yay, Haidyn! Okay, now who wants cake?" of a sudden, the cake explodes Nicole: "Oh, my god! What happened?" Guest: "How come it happened, mommy?" Guest's mother: "Never fear, I have a spare cake, with Haidyn's favorite frosting. I promise, it will not explode." [Guest's mother presents a cake with Ariel, Haidyn's favorite Disney Princess on top and the words, Happy Birthday Haidyn] Nicole: "Teriffic, thank you." Guest's mother: "Anytime." Nicole: "As I was saying, who wants cake?" Guests: "ME!" gives a piece of cake to everyone Guest: "Yum, this is delicious." Guest#2: "You said it, Heidi." Guest#3: "Haidyn, this is the best party I've ever been to. Thanks for inviting me." Haidyn: "You're welcome, Mariah." Mariah: "Oh, I forgot to give you this." hands Haidyn an envelope opens the envelope Haidyn: "Oh, my gosh! Admission to the Central Florida Zoo! Thank you, Mariah!" Mariah: "Haidyn, look! The Disney Princesses and Cinderella's Fairy Godmother are here! Look!" cheer Nicole: "I'm going to the park." Heidi's mother: "But who'll supervise the party?" after Nicole arrives at the park Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU! LISTEN UP! EITHER IT'S YOUR BUTT OVER HERE OR I'M SELLING ALL OF YOUR DORA THE EXPLORER DVD'S ON eBAY!" Orla: "I gotta go, you guys. Mummy's calling." comes to Nicole Orla: "Yes, sweet mother of mine?" at the party grabs Orla by the ear and pulls her aside Nicole: "ORLA, WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? THAT WAS SO MEAN OF YOU!" Orla: "I dunno, just giving her a surprise..." Nicole: "YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME, AND YOU'VE ALSO LOST ALL YOUR DORA THE EXPLORER DVD'S FOR TEN WEEKS! IN ADDITION, YOU ARE ALSO BANNED FROM PLAYING WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR SIX MONTHS! AND I WILL SPANK YOUR BUTT WITH A LARGE WOODEN SPOON AS SOON AS THE PARTY IS OVER!" Orla: "You see...Amanda was having a birthday party, and I..." Nicole: "That's enough! Orla Jasmine, you are..." cell phone rings Nicole: "I'll deal with you later, Orla." answers the phone Nicole: "Hello?" Caller: (talks gibberish) Nicole: "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Caller: (talks gibberish) Nicole: "OMG! It became terrible at the moment when one of my daughters who was Orla started to ruin the party by setting Haidyn's presents on fire! I don't like it how it happens and started to play games with even though I don't think they are exactly games!" Caller: (talks gibberish) Nicole: "What?!" Caller: (talks gibberish) Nicole: "Really?!? The party is completely ruined. I have to give her a serious beating now! Bye!" hangs up the phone and discards it on a table Nicole: "ORLA! YOU ARE DESERVING A SPANKING! YOU RUINED THE ENTIRE PARTY! IT WAS ALL OF YOUR FAULT!!! GOT IT?!?" goes on a chair, holds Orla on her lap, and grabs a wooden spoon Nicole: "If I have to sizzle you to fix your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." hits Orla's forehead with a wooden spoon many times Orla: "OWW!!! MUMMY!!!!" Nicole: "Naughty girl!" hits Orla's nose with a wooden spoon many times Nicole: "Why am I hitting you with a wooden spoon?" Orla: (cries) "Because I ruined the party!" (resumes crying) hits Orla's ears with a wooden spoon many times Orla: "I WANNA WATCH DORA!" Nicole: "Too bad! You will not for 10 whole weeks!" hits Orla's arms with the wooden spoon rapidly pulls Orla's shirt up, and spanks Orla's stomach Orla: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR HAIDYN, SKYLA, AND KAYLA!" Nicole: "That's because, unlike you, they have good behaviors." pulls Orla's panties down, and spanks Orla's butt Nicole: "Shame on you, Orla! Don't be bad!" Orla: "I WANNA GO OUT!" Nicole: "Too bad! You must not for the next six months! You have until September 15!" takes Orla's shoes off, and spanks Orla's feet Orla: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Nicole: "You are to do what you are told! You are supposed to eat the foods that are in front of you, and the next dinner you're getting is a steamy chicken taco with lettuce in pita bread, and you must eat it! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM TELLING YOU?!" Orla: "GO TO (bleep)!" Nicole: "If you don't set Haidyn's presents on fire and tell who I was calling to cancel everything at the party, do you end up being completely red?" Orla: "GET LOST, YOU STUPID (bleep)!" Nicole: "HEY! You don't use that kind of language! That was unsanitary!" Orla: "I'll pee in my pants right now!" Nicole: "DON'T YOU DARE!!!" pees in her pants Orla: (embarrassed, noticing that the guests are looking) "MUMMY! PEOPLE ARE WATCHING!" Nicole: "Shut up, you bad girl! Don't even think about doing what you have done again!" 1/2 minutes after the spanking is over, Orla is completely red Nicole: "Now march straight into the Naughty Pit and think about what you've done." Orla: "YOU'RE A MEAN MOTHER!!! I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!" deposits 10 beanbags into the pit and walks away hears a knock on the door Nicole: "Oh, who could that be?" opens the door to a couple of neighbors Female Neighbor: "Hi, we heard screaming, crying, hitting and shouting. We aren't tolerating such actions. Is everything okay or should I call the Child's Protection Services?" Nicole: "This is none of your business, now good day!" slams the door in the woman's face knock on the door Nicole: "Again?!?" opens the door ???: "Excuse me, ma'am?" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts